La Mecanica De La Metamorfosis
by Liontari Todd
Summary: Polly vivía en las calles, hasta que su abuela materna la recogió y la llevó a su hogar lleno de víboras, hasta que llegue su hora de ir a Hogwarts, donde junto a sus nuevos amigos, tratará de responder sus preguntas: ¿Por qué la quería Voldemort? ¿Cómo murió su madre? ¿Quién es su padre?
1. chapter 1

La ciudad de Londres era mundialmente conocida por sus cielos nublados y abundante lluvia la mayor parte del año, excepto en verano, cuando el sol brillaba y podían pasar días de calor insoportable y sin una gota de lluvia.

Pero a pesar del caluroso clima, la vida en Londres no se detenía, en especial para la gente que iba a trabajar. Ya fuera un banquero, un repartidor de periódicos o un maestro, todos trabajaban sin importar el clima.

Y la pequeña cantante del Big Ben no era la excepción.

Todos la conocían como Canario, o Canario del Big Ben, ya que todas las tardes, la niña de diez años que vestía de negro y siempre traía su cabello dorado escondido en un gorro rojo, el cual sólo se quitaba cuando cantaba y bailaba frente al Big Ben en las tardes a cambio de monedas de los transeúntes.

Nadie sabía su verdadero nombre, ni siquiera ella.

La niña daba su pequeño show todas las tardes sin falta, desde que tenía nueve años, cuando llegó a Londres de un orfanato en un pequeño pueblo al noreste de Surrey.

Al principio se dirigía a Kent, a trabajar en la pescadería hermana de la directora del orfanato. No era que quisiera hacerlo, pero la directora le había dicho que, si no trabajaba, no comería, así que no le quedó opción. O eso creía hasta que llegó la hora de abordar el tren que la llevaría a Kent.

—¿Por qué debería trabajar para esos tontos? —se quejó mientras esperaba en la fila para comprar su boleto— Todos en el orfanato me odian y me llaman fenómeno, hasta la vieja bruja directora.

Al fin llegó su turno, pero cuando abrió la boca para pedir su boleto de tren para Kent, la voz de un operador la interrumpió.

—Atención, este es el primer llamado para las personas que abordan el tren 509 con destino a Londres. Primer llamado para el tren 509 con destino a Londres.

—Un boleto para Londres, por favor —dijo la niña sin dudarlo. Una vez oyó a una mujer en la calle decir que las señales del cielo venían disfrazadas, y esa podría ser su señal del cielo que la llevara lejos de la vida de esclavitud que la esperaba en Kent.

Así pues, la pequeña huérfana se fue a Londres sin mirar atrás, y desde que llegó, comenzó a cantar y bailar en los lugares más concurridos de la capital inglesa, hasta que unos meses después se estableció frente al gran reloj junto al Támesis.

— _I was sick and tired of everything_

 _When I called you last night from Glasgow_

 _All I do is eat and sleep and sing_

 _Wishing every show was the last show_

Mientras la niña cantaba la que todos sabían era su canción favorita, varias personas pasaban junto a ella y lanzaban monedas al pequeño gorro rojo sobre la acera.

— _So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming_

 _Suddenly I feel all right_

 _And it's gonna be so different_

 _When I'm on the stage tonight_

Desde que escuchó Super Trouper en la radio una semana después de llegar a Londres, la canción se convirtió en la favorita de la pequeña rubia. No sabía por qué, pero había algo conocido en la canción, como si ya la hubiese escuchado antes, y sólo le había tomado unos minutos aprendérsela completa.

— _Tonight the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me_

 _Shining like the sun_

 _Smiling, having fun_

 _Feeling like a number one_

A medida que la canción avanzaba, la niña danzaba alrededor del gorro, moviendo sus manos y pies con delicadeza, justo como lo hacían las chicas que practicaban ballet en la escuela de danza a unas calles de ahí.

— _Tonight the Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me_

 _But I won't feel blue_

 _Like I always do_

' _Cause somewhere in the crowd there's..._

—¡Alto, policía!

— _You_ —murmuró la niña terminando la canción, antes de recoger su gorro, tomar las monedas y esconder su cabello y salir corriendo lejos de los policías que corrían tras ella.

Maldijo mirando de reojo el enorme reloj junto a ella mientras corría. Normalmente los policías llegaban hasta que ambas manecillas estaban juntas hacia abajo, pero al parecer está tarde habían cambiado de rutina.

—¡Detente, pequeña rata! —gritaban los policías— ¡Sabes que esta prohibido poner negocios en esta zona!

Dio la vuelta en un par de esquinas, perdiendo con facilidad a los policías. Uno no vivía dos años en Londres sin aprenderse las rutas de memoria. Aunque no le gustaba alejarse mucho del río. Las orillas del Támesis eran su lugar favorito en el mundo, tanto, que incluso había encontrado una pequeña bodega abandonada entre los locales frente al río, en donde pasaba las noches.

—Al fin en casa —suspiró al llegar a su escondite. Al ser una bodega en desuso, no tenía ventanas, estaba llena de polvo y telarañas, y no era muy espaciosa. En una esquina estaban el par de sábanas que le servían de cama, junto a una mochila con sus pertenencias.

Se quitó el gorro, dejando caer su largo cabello sobre sus hombros y espalda. Suspiró al ver que se había vuelto verde oscuro, como siempre que la perseguían los policías, pero no le preocupó. En un rato volvería a ser rubio de nuevo.

Se sentó sobre las sábanas y sacó las monedas que había ganado esa tarde. No sabía contar, nunca nadie se había molestado en enseñarle, pero sabía cuales eran de menor y mayor valor según el tamaño las figuras que traían al reverso.

—¡No puede ser, son sólo la mitad de ayer! —suspiró— Y solamente hay de león, y esas no valen casi nada. ¡Tontos policías!

Colocó las pocas ganancias del día en un monedero que guardó en su mochila y sacó de esta una bolsa de papas fritas medio vacía.

—¡Provecho! —exclamó haciendo como que brindaba antes de disponerse a comer su cena de ese día.

TTTTTTTT

—Ojalá los polis no lleguen antes —dijo mientras salía del baño público. Cada vez que podía, iba a uno de esos lugares a tomar un baño. No es que fueran los lugares más limpios del mundo, pero había jabón y agua, dos cosas que ella no tenía y que necesitaba para no espantar a la gente de su "show".

Caminó por la orilla del Tamesis, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que el río le transmitía, hasta que tropesó con un cartero que la hizo caer al piso.

—¡Fíjate! —exclamó el cartero sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

—OK, esta me la gané —rió la niña levantándose con el trasero adolorido—. Al menos aún me queda tiempo antes del... ¡Oh!

Se agachó a recoger una carta con letras verdes al reverso.

—¡Hey, señor, olvidó su... —miró en la dirección en que el cartero se había dio, pero no había ni rastros de él— carta.

Corrió y dobló algunas esquinas en busca del hombre, pero nada. Yodo estaba lleno de personas caminando de allá para acá, pero ninguna vestida de cartero. Regresó al lugar en donde chocaron e intentó recordar alguna oficina de correos cercana, pero nada.

—Ojalá supiera leer —suspiró mirando la carta con tristeza—. Ahora nunca sabrán lo que tenías para decir —añadió tocando las letras con tristeza.

Caminó sin rumbo unos minutos pensando en lo que podría hacer. No podía darle la carta a un extraño. ¿Y si el sobre contenía dinero? Seguro cualquier adulto querría quedárselo. Además, nadie nunca le había hecho un favor de a gratis. De seguro le pedirían dinero por leerle el destinatario, y apenas tenía lo suficiente para comer.

Las campanadas del reloj la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Cuando la manecilla pequeña estaba recta a la izquierda y la grande hacia abajo, era hora de empezar a bailar.

Se metió la carta en el bolsillo del pantalón y salió corriendo a su puesto. Iba ran apurada que, de nuevo, chocó de frente con una persona, solo que esta vez ambas cayeron al suelo.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó tratando de ayudar a la mujer a ponerse de pie— ¡Yo la ayudo, señora! ¡Lo siento!

—¡Por Circe! ¡Suéltame, mocosa del demonio! —exclamó la mujer tratando de golpearle la cabeza a la niña— ¡Mira lo que has hecho, sucia rata de alcantarilla!

Cuando la señora logró ponerse de pie, la pequeña rubia trató de correr hacia su puesto habitual, pero un doloroso agarre sobre su hombro la detuvo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeña delincuente? —dijo la señora haciendo girar a la niña bruscamente— Por tus fachas es obvio que vives en la calle. Te entregaré a ese policía para que se deshaga de ti.

—¡No, por favor! —exclamó la pequeña arrodillándose ante la señora con la cabeza gacha— ¡Por favor!

—Levántate —siseó la mujer forzándola a ponerse de pie—. ¡No vuelvas a arrodillarte! ¡Y mírame cuando te hablo!

La niña alzó el rostro y miró directo en los fríos ojos azules de la mujer, los cuales se abrieron como platos.

—No puede ser —murmuró la señora soltando a la niña—. No... No es posible.

La pequeña pensó en correr. Si se tardaba más, no recogería ni la mitad de ayer, pero la mujer no la dejó. Esta vez la sujetó de los brazos con firmeza y examinó su rostro con atención.

–Dime, niña, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Yo... No lo sé. No sé nada, solo... Debo irme.

—¡Que me digas cómo te llamas! —exclamó sacudiéndola con fuerza.

—¡Que no lo sé! —gritó la niña cansada de las locuras de aquella vieja.

—¿Que no lo...? ¿Dónde vives? —preguntó frenética— Debes tener algún lugar, alguna... guarida o madriguera en donde ocultes tus harapos...

—¿Y a usted qué le importa? –escupió la pequeña pataleando por librarse del agarre, que sólo se hizo más fuerte.

—¿Que qué me importa? ¡Me importa mucho, muchachita insolente! —respondió la mujer con desesperación— Ahí puede haber algo... Algo que te ligue a ella, que te vincule, que...

—¡Usted está loca! ¡Déjeme ir!

—¡No hasta que me digas donde está!

De repente, el cielo se nubló, el viento comenzó a soplar y las aguas del Tamesis empezaron a revolverse, como si estuvieran en invierno y no a inicios de Julio.

—E-en una bodega —murmuró aterrada—, a t-tres cuadras de aquí...

—Llévame ahí —exigió la mujer, y casi de inmediato el viento cesó y las nubes se disiparon. Las aguas del Tamesis estaban tan tranquilas como las personas que caminaban alrededor, como si no hubieran notado aquel cambio tan drástico.

Con las piernas temblando y lágrimas en los ojos, la niña guió a la señora hasta su hogar. La mujer miró la bodega con desdén, miró con asco las paredes destartaladas y con desagrado el suelo polvoriento. Y casi se desmaya del horror al ver la "cama" de la niña.

'Por supuesto' pensó la pequeña viendo el vestido y los zapatos finos y el peinado elegante de la intrusa 'una mujer rica no conoce nada más que la limpieza y comodidad'.

—¿Es aquí donde guardas tus cosas? –preguntó tocando la mochila con la punta del zapato.

La niña la tomó con brusquedad, la abrió y dejó caer el contenido sobre la sábana. Había un monedero, una botella de refresco a la mitad, un rollo de papel higiénico, un par de guantes sin dedos, un gorro púrpura y una muñeca de trapo,la cual la mujer tomó con cuidado. Su cabello era de lana amarilla, sus ojos era un par de botones verdes y su nariz y boca estaban pintadas sobre la tela. Traía un vestido blanco que se había vuelto amarillento con el tiempo y unos zapatos hechos de lana azul.

—¿Es tuya?

—Ajá. La directora del orfanato dice que estaba junto a mí el día que me encontraron.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando te encontraron? —preguntó con la vista fija en la muñeca.

—Como un año.

—¿Y no había nada más contigo? ¿Una nota o algo?

—No —mintió la niña.

La expresión de la mujer cambió por completo. Al principio parecía una mujer segura, altiva y prepotente, pero ahora parecía envejecida y sin fuerzas.

—Entiendo. Yo... Debo irme ahora.

Mientras oía los tacones de la mujer marcharse, la niña se agachó a recoger sus cosas, cuando un objeto en su bolsillo llamó la atención.

—¡Oiga! —exclamó la niña, alcanzando a la mujer a punto de salir de la bodega— ¿Podría leer la dirección de esta carta, por favor?

La mujer suspiró, pero aún así sacó unos finos anteojos de su bolso y tomó la carta.

—Dice: bodega frente al Támesis, Londres, Inglaterra.

—Sí no quería leerla, solo tenía que decirlo —respondió la niña tratando de quitarle la carta.

—Eso es lo que dice —respondió la señora con el ceño fruncido—. Dice que está dirigida a una tal A... Apollonia Ramsay...

—Tsk qué nombre tan tonto —se murmuró la pequeña sonriendo.

—Sí, lo es —balbuceó la mujer abriendo la carta—, pero es el nombre de mi nieta.

—Oiga, no puede abrir correo ajeno...

—¿Que no me oíste, niña? —exclamó furiosa— ¡Esta carta es para mi nieta!

—¿Pero por qué tiene esta dirección? —preguntó confundida.

La señora estaba por responder, pero su rostro se tornó pálido en segundos. Miró a la niña frente a ella y volvió a tomarle el rostro en sus manos, cayendo de rosie las mientras lo hacía.

La pequeña vio asustada cómo los ojos de la mujer se llenaban de lágrimas, mientras recorrían su rostro con atención.

—Tú eres ella —murmuró con un hilo de voz—. Eres su hija. Apollonia.


	2. 02

A la pequeña cantante del Big Ben le habían dicho muchas mentiras en su vida. Le habían dicho que no tenía nombre, cuando ella sabía que todos los niños nacían con uno, o al menos eso creía. Le habían dicho que bajo su cama habían cientos de monstruos y fantasmas esperando a que ella se levantara en la noche para comérsela, pero ella sabía que bajo su cama no cabía ni ella. Incluso le habían dicho que Santa Claus existía y que sólo le llevaba regalos a los niños buenos, aún cuando a ella nunca le había llevado ni un trozo de carbón.

Pero sin duda, la mentira más grande que le habían dicho hasta ahora, era la que acababa de decir la señora frente a ella. No había forma en que la pequeña cantante vagabundo fuera nieta de aquella señora rán sofisticada. Bastaba con verlas para saber que no había forma en que pudieran estar relacionadas.

La pequeña estaba desarreglada, sus ropas estaban mal remendadas y llenas de agujeros, sus zapatos sucios eran demasiado pequeños, su cabello estaba enredado, y ni siquiera sabía hablar correctamente. Y la señora era todo lo contrario. Usaba ropa fina, olía bien, llevaba zapatos negros brillantes y un reloj de oro, su cabello se veía suave y tenía un peinado elegante, su voz era entonada y usaba palabras complicadas. Era como comparar a una mosca con una leona.

—Se equivoca —dijo la niña volviendo a guardar sus cosas en su mochila—. Yo soy huérfana, no puedo ser su nieta.

—¿Pero qué dices, niña? ¿Qué no ves? —preguntó mostrándole la carta— Esta carta lo prueba. Tú eres Apollonia Ramsay, hija de... de mi hija...

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y si soy la hija de su hija, cómo es que acabé en el orfanato?

—No lo sé. Desaparesiste luego de que Chris... de que tu madre muriera.

'Muerta' pensó la niña bajando la mirada. Toda su visa había pensado que sus padres la habían abandonado por lo que le sucedía a su cabello y a sus ojos. Todo el mundo, incluso la directora del orfanato, le había dicho que era obvio que sus padres la habían abandonado, jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que hubieran muerto.

—¿Y qué hay de mi padre? —preguntó tratando de disimular su tristeza.

De pronto, los ojos de la señora pasaron de la tristeza a la furia. De repente, se escucharon truenos y un fuerte viento resopló, a la vez que se escuchaba las aguas del Tamesis reventar contra la orilla. Se escuchaba como cuando estaban en temporada de tormentas, pero no se oía la lluvia.

—Ese... Ese maldito... Ese infame mago solo le causó desgracias a tu madre —siseó mientras su cara empezaba a deformarse en una mueca de desagrado cada vez más pronunciada—. No era digno de ella. Sólo sirvió para embarazarla y luego se largó como el cobarde que era... Aunque hubiera podido, no habría sido capaz de hacerse cargo de ti. Él fue quien causó la muerte de mi Christi... De tu madre.

—¿Él... la mató?

—Como si lo hubiera hecho. Él la dejó cuando se embarazó. La pobre pasó sola un embarazo que no debió haber sido en primer lugar. Él la metió en problemas que no tenían nada que ver con ella, la hizo pelear en una guerra que no era su problema. Luego, un año después de tu nacimiento, el bastardo... murió, y sus enemigos se le fueron encima a ella...

La voz de la mujer se quebró al decir las últimas palabras, pero no se permitió llorar. Rápidamente sacó de su bolso un pañuelo y se limpió las lágrimas antes de que salieran de sus ojos, guardó silencio y respiró profundo un par de veces, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

La niña, por su parte, dejó que la señora se tomara su tiempo. Debía de ser muy difícil perder a un ser amado, sobre todo si había sido asesinado. Sin embargo, no pasó por alto el comentario sobre el embarazo de su hija. 'Un embarazo que no debió haber sido'. ¿Cómo podía hablar así del embarazo de su propia hija? Eso era como desear que su nieto o nieta no hubiera existido, y si lo que decía de la carta era cierto...

—Bien, ahora recoge tus... cosas. Pensándolo bien, no te lleves nada. En la mansión tendrás todo lo que necesites. Creo que Cerise aún conserva algunas de sus antiguas prendas mientras tanto...

—¿Mansión? ¿Qué mansión?

—Ramsay Manor, por supuesto —dijo la mujer caminando hacia la salida.

—¿Cómo sabe que es cierto? —preguntó la niña sin moverse de su lugar— ¿Y si la carta se equivoca?

—La magia no se equivoca, muchachita.

—¿Magia?

La señora rodó los ojos y murmuró algo que la niña no escuchó. Metió la mano derecha en la manga izquierda de su abrigo y sacó un palo bastante bonito. Lo agitó levemente, apuntando hacia una de las paredes, y ante la mirada atónita de la niña, la pared desapareció, dejando a la vista el sucio callejón junto a la bodega.

—Cierra la boca, jovencita. No es correcto demostrar emociones rán abiertamente.

La niña la ignoró y corrió hacia donde antes estaba el muro, extendió su mano tratando de tocarlo, pero no sintió nada. ¡El muro realmente había desaparecido!

—¡¿Cómo lo hizo?!

—Con magia —respondió agitando de nuevo la varita para hacer aparecer el muro donde estaba.

—¿Usted es... un hada? ¿O algo así?

—Soy una bruja, descendientes de una de las líneas mágicas más antiguas del mundo mágico, además de una Veela.

—¿Una qué?

—Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a la mansión. Estar Antonio tiempo en esta pocilga me incomoda.

—¿P-pero cómo se yo que lo que dice es cierto? Ya le dije que no sé leer, así que la carta no sirve como prueba.

La mujer rodó los ojos, pero aún así se quedó pensando. Pasó sus ojos por el rostro de la niña, luego por sus ropas y por el interior de la bodega, para finalmente detenerse en la mochila medio abierta en el suelo.

—Dame tu muñeca.

La pequeña la miró con suspicacia, pero aún así obedeció. Sacó la muñeca de trapo de su mochila y se la entregó a la señora, quien la revisó por todas partes. El rostro, el cabello de lana, los pies y la espalda, pero al parecer no encontró lo que buscaba. Se la extendió de regreso a la niña, pero antes de que ésta pudiera tocarla, la mujer jadeó.

—Aquí está —murmuró revelando el interior de la falda de la muñeca, en donde había una palabra bordada con lana verde.

—¿Qué dice?

La señora tomó la carta y la puso junto a la muñeca, haciendo jadear a la niña. Una de las palabras en la carta era igual a la que había bordada en la muñeca.

—Dice 'Apollonia'. Ese es el nombre que mi hija te puso, Apollonia Ramsay.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —preguntó sin pensar— Jamás había oído un nombre tan raro.

—Es por el dios griego del sol, Apolo.

—¿Qué, ese era su padre o algo así?

—No seas tonta, niña. Seguramente te lo puso porque tu signo Zodiacal es Leo, y a Leo lo rige el Sol.

—¿Seguramente? —preguntó la niña sin haber entendido lo demás— ¿Por qué no le preguntó usted?

—Tu madre y yo no estábamos en buenos términos cuando tú naciste, niña —dijo volviendo su rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por el desgraciado que la embarazó —espetó dándose la vuelta—. Ahora vámonos. No tengo todo el día.

La niña, que al parecer ahora tenía un nombre más tonto que el de Mickey Mouse, miró por última vez su mochila y sus sábanas, y decidió dejar todo allí, incluso sus monedas, por si alguien más las necesitaba. Lo único que se llevaría serían su muñeca y sus gorros, para evitar que también su "abuela" se diera cuenta de que era un fenómeno y la regresara a la calle.

—Oiga, si usted es una bruja, ¿yo también lo soy? —preguntó tratando de seguirle el paso a la mujer en la calle.

—Así es.

—¿Y mi madre también lo era?

—Así es.

—¿Y mi padre?

—... Así es.

—Okay, pero hay una cosa que aún no entiendo.

—¿Solo una?

—Sí usted odiaba tanto a mi padre, y no se llevaba bien con mi madre, ¿por qué me lleva con usted?

—No dije que me llevara mal con mi hija. Simplemente no estábamos de acuerdo en su elección de pareja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía él de malo?

—Ese maldito era un irresponsable, vago, bueno para nada, irrespetuoso, vulgar y grosero mago de segunda. Era de buena familia, sí, pero aún así no era digno de mi hija. No tenía ni una gota de sangre veela en su ser.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—No del todo —respondió moviendo su mano restándole importancia—, pero la familia Ramsay sólo se casa con Veelas, al igual que el resto de familias Veelas en Gales, Francia y Rusia.

—¿Quiere decir que hay más gente como nosotras? ¿Mas brujas y Veelas?

—Por supuesto, aunque cada vez van quedando menos Veelas, aunque ese es un tema para después. Ahora camina.

Caminaron un par de cuadras, antes de que la pequeña recordara la pregunta que inicialmente le había hecho a su supuesta abuela.

—¿Mi madre era su única hija?

—No —respondió con voz suave, sorprendiendo a la pequeña—. Tengo otras dos, Charlotte y Charlene. Tu madre era la menor.

—¿Y ellas tiene hijos?

—Hijas. Casa una tiene tres.

—¿Y los padres de ellas eran Veelas?

—Lo son.

—¿Entonces por qué me quiere a mí? ¿Por qué quiere llevarme con usted, cuando ya tiene seis nietas que sí son hijas de dos Veelas?

La mujer guardó silencio, viéndola de reojo un par de veces.

—Porque eres lo único que me queda de ella —murmuró con la vista clavada al frente—. Se lo debo —añadió tan bajo que la niña no pudo escucharla.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que llegaron a un enorme edificio, casi tan alto como el Big Ben. Por fuera se veía como cualquier edificio normal, pero por dentro era una sala circular, donde habían cientos de personas corriendo de acá para allá con papeles en mano. Varias personas entraban y salían de la sala casa dos por tres, por medio de varias puertas de diferente color y tamaño alrededor de ésta.

—Madame Ramsay —dijo una joven apareciendo de repente junto a ellas—. Su traslador a Gales está listo en la sala 8-23.

—Me gustaría reportar a una persona más viajando conmigo, Arcadia —respondió la señora, señalando a la pequeña ni a junto a ella—. Esta es mi nieta, Apollonia Ramsay, hija de mi difunta hija.

—Permítame felicitarla, Madame —dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa. Al parecer, la búsqueda de la señora era tema público— Solo necesitamos que confirme la identidad de la niña y podrá llevársela

La señora le mostró la carta con el nombre de la pequeña. Arcadia sacó un palo de madera parecido al de la señora y lo movió frente a la carta un par de veces, antes de sacar unos papeles y escribir sobre ellos. Volvió a mover el palo y esta vez hizo aparecer una cámara fotográfica.

—Sonríe, preciosa —dijo antes de tomarle una foto a la niña, la cual salió enseguida de la cámara. Golpeó los papeles tres veces con su varita, y sobre éstos apareció un pequeño trozo de papel con varias letras y una foto en miniatura de la niña—. Listo, con esto podrá viajar en traslador sin problemas.

La señora asintió antes de tomar el trozo de papel y caminar hacia una de las puertas del frente. La niña caminó tras ella por varios pasillos llenos de gente, hasta que llegó a la habitación indicada en uno de los pisos más altos, en la cual solo habían dos mujeres tras un escritorio.

Mientras su "abuela" hablaba con esas mujeres, la niña se asomó a una de las ventanas, desde la que se veía el río Támesis y el Big Ben. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar que probablemente ya no los volvería a ver. No estaba lista para despedirse de los únicos amigos que había tenido en su vida, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería salir de las calles y dejar de cantar por un par de centavos, comer sobras de la basura y huir de la policía.

—Ven aquí, Apollonia.

La niña, que al parecer ahora tenía in nombre más tonto que el de Mickey Mouse, caminó hacia donde su abuela sostenía un broche dorado en su mano.

—Esto es un traslador —explicó—. Nos llevará justo a la entrada de Ramsay Manor, en Gales. Mis hijas y nietas no llegarán hasta la noche. Ahora tócalo.

—Está bien, pero ¿puedo hacerte una última pregunta?

—¿Qué es?

—¿Cómo debo llamarte?

La mujer lo meditó por unos segundos, pero el sonido de una alarma la sacó de sus pensamientos. Tomó la mano de la pequeña y la puso sobre el traslador.

—Céleste está bien —dijo antes de que el traslador se activara.

 **Ps: El nombre Apollonia se pronúncia _Apolonia_.**


End file.
